Skylanders: World 2
Skylanders: World 2 is a sequel to the original Skylanders: World. The release of this game caused a bit of confusion of what the fate of the original would be. It was confirmed that the original would still get updates as this one would be completely different but still keeps the original gameplay, in an open world style gameplay. Gameplay Skylanders: World 2 is a Free Raomer-Sandbox game with new HUB Worlds unlocked when you add a new figure of a corresponding Element or Type. If more from that corresponding Element or Type is added then the HUB World(s) will be expanded meaning the larger your collection, the larger the HUB World is. The game is mainly for exploring and messing about, but the are several Campaigns for each corresponding Element of Type. Modes # Standard Mode- Encounter no enemies and just wonder free. (Do note that you can still encounter bosses in this mode) # Fight Mode- Encounter enemies and level up Skylanders. Starter Packs *Smolderdash *Rocky Roll *High Five *Game *Portal Hub Worlds Like the original, the HUB Worlds are mostly the same but explored at a greater depth. Release Hub Worlds #'The Ruins '(Starting) (Expanded Every Time Another Skylander is Added) #'Ethereal Castle '(Unlocked by Having a Magic Skylander) #'Filtration Pools '(Unlocked by Having a Water Skylander) #'Boulder Mountains '(Unlocked by Having an Earth Skylander) #'Inferno Caverns '(Unlocked by Having a Fire Skylander) #'Mechanized Vault '(Unlocked by Having a Tech Skylander) #'Gloomy Hollows '(Unlocked by Having an Undead Skylander) #'Balloon Vista '(Unlocked by Having an Air Skylander) #'Flora Grotto '(Unlocked by Having a Life Skylander) #'Sunscraper Spire '(Unlocked by Having a Light Skylander) #'Midnight Museum '(Unlocked by Having a Dark Skylander) #'City of Arkus '(Unlocked by Having a Giant) #'Woodburrow' (Unlocked by Having a Swapper) #'Skylanders Academy '(Unlocked by Having a Trap Master) #'The Sanctuary '(Unlocked by Having an Eon's Elite) #'Eternal Archives '(Unlocked by Having a Mini) #'Iron Rocket Gulch '(Unlocked by Having a Rocket Swapper) #'Rampant Climb '(Unlocked by Having a Climb Swapper) #'Solar Speedway '(Unlocked by Having a Speed Swapper) #'Teleport Puzzle '(Unlocked by Having a Teleport Swapper) #'Bouncewater Hallow '(Unlocked by Having a Bounce Swapper) #'Spin Casino '(Unlocked by Having a Spin Swapper) #'Crystal Mines '(Unlocked by Having a Dig Swapper) #'Sneak Base '(Unlocked by Having a Sneak Swapper) #'Cloud Cracker Prison '(Unlocked by Having a Trap) #'Light Sanctuary' (Unlocked by Having a Light Trap) #'Soda Springs '(Unlocked by Having a Water Trap) #'Chompy Mountains '(Unlocked by Having a Life Trap) #'Chef Zepplin '(Unlocked by Having a Fire Trap) #'Monster Marsh '(Unlocked by Having a Dark Trap) #'Telescope Towers '(Unlocked by Having an Air Trap) #'Wilikin Workshop' (Unlocked by Having a Tech Trap) #'The Future of Skylands '(Unlocked by Having an Undead Trap) #'Skyhighlands' (Unlocked by Having a Magic Trap) #'Golden Queen's Lair '(Unlocked by Having an Earth Trap) #'The Ultimate Weapon '(Unlocked by Having Kaos) #'Wilikin Village '(Unlocked by Having a Varient) #'Dark Sanctuary '(Unlocked by Having a Dark Varient) #'Legendary Sanctuary '(Unlocked by Having a Legendary Varient) #'Nitro Sanctuary '(Unlocked by Having a Nitro Varient) #'Jade Sanctuary '(Unlocked by Having a Jade Varient) #'Instant Sanctuary' (Unlocked by Having an Instant Varient) #'Lightcore Santuary '(Unlocked by Having a Lightcore Skylander) #'Lost Islands' (Unlocked by Having a Lost Islands Varient) #'Mystery Gate' (Unlocked by Having a Light or Dark Skylander) Version 1.4 Hub Worlds The Hub Worlds were introduced on the major 1.4 update, reprisenting dual elemental gates. This introduced 45 new hubs. #'Rune Rocks '(Unlocked by Having Magic and Earth Skylanders) #'Quick Silver Vault' (Unlocked by Having Magic and Water Skylanders) #'Mystic Flame Rotunda '(Unlocked by Having Magic and Fire Skylanders) #'Arkeyan Vault '(Unlocked by Having Magic and Tech Skylanders) #'Ensorcelled Graves '(Unlocked by Having Magic and Undead Skylanders) #'Gryphon Heights' (Unlocked by Having Magic and Air Skylanders) #'Enchanted Forest '(Unlocked by Having Magic and Life Skylanders) #'Rainbow Land '(Unlocked by Having Magic and Light Skylanders) #'Black Hole Cluster' (Unlocked by Having Magic and Dark Skylanders) #'Jagged River '(Unlocked by Having Earth and Water Skylanders) #'Smelting Forge '(Unlocked by Having Earth and Fire Skylanders) #'Boulder Gear Gully '(Unlocked by Having Earth and Tech Skylanders) #'Undead Mountains '(Unlocked by Having Earth and Undead Skylanders) #'Windy Work Site '(Unlocked by Having Earth and Air Skylanders) #'Mountainous Meadows '(Unlocked by Having Earth and Life Skylanders) #'Desert Light Temple' (Unlocked by Having Earth and Light Skylanders) #'Obsidian Castle '(Unlocked by Having Earth and Dark Skylanders) #'The Hot Springs '(Unlocked by Having Water and Fire Skylanders) #'Tide Power Factory '(Unlocked by Having Water and Tech Skylanders) #'Trecherous Ponds '(Unlocked by Having Water and Undead Skylanders) #'Kestral Bath '(Unlocked by Having Water and Air Skylanders) #'Clock Springs '(Unlocked by Having Water and Life Skylanders) #'Submerged Shrine '(Unlocked by Having Water and Light Skylanders) #'Deep Abyss '(Unlocked by Having Water and Dark Skylanders) #'Fiend Furnace '(Unlocked by Having Fire and Tech Skylander) #'Dead Volcano '(Unlocked by Having Fire and Undead Skylander) #'Phoenix Temple '(Unlocked by Having Fire and Air Skylanders) #'Phoenix Psanctuary' (Unlocked by Having Fire and Life Skylanders) #'Sun Temple '(Unlocked by Having Fire and Light Skylanders) #'Shadow Torch Temple '(Unlocked by Having Fire and Dark Skylanders) #'Automated Wastelands' (Unlocked by Having Tech and Undead Skylanders) #'Sky Gear Gulch '(Unlocked by Having Tech and Air Skylanders) #'Mechanized Spore Works '(Unlocked by Having Tech and Life Skylanders) #'Blaster Streets '(Unlocked by Having Tech and Light Skylanders) #'Unvisible Manufactory '(Unlocked by Having Tech and Dark Skylanders) #'Stink Gust Point '(Unlocked by Having Undead and Air Skylanders) #'Pumpkin Graveyard '(Unlocked by Having Undead and Life Skylanders) #'Spiritful Heaven' (Unlocked by Having Undead and Light Skylanders) #'Nightmare Burial '(Unlocked by Having Undead and Dark Skylanders) #'Sky Meadows '(Unlocked by Having Air and Life Skylanders) #'Cloud Prism Temple' (Unlocked by Having Air and Light Skylanders) #'Stormy Temple '(Unlocked by Having Air and Dark Skylanders) #'Radiant Canopy' (Unlocked by Having Life and Light Skylanders) #'Midnight Marsh '(Unlocked by Having Life and Dark Skylanders) #'Moonlight Valley '(Unlocked by Having Light and Dark Skylanders) Version 1.7 Hub Worlds. #'Pirates Seas '(Unlocked by Having the Pirates Seas Adventure Pack) #'Empire of Ice '(Unlocked by Having the Empire of Ice Adventure Pack) #'Darklight Crypt '(Unlocked by Having the Darklight Crypt Adventure Pack) #'Dragons Peak '(Unlocked by Having the Dragons Peak Adventure Pack) #'Tower of Time '(Unlocked by Having the Tower of Time Adventure Pack) #'Sheep Wreck Island '(Unlocked by Having the Sheep Wreck Island Adventure Pack) #'Nightmare Express '(Unlocked by Having the Nightmare Express Adventure Pack) #'Mirror of Mystery '(Unlocked by Having the Mirror of Mystery Adventure Pack) #'Boom Town '(Unlocked by Having an Adventure Pack) #'Brock's Rumble Club '(Unlocked by Having a Battle Pack) Version 2.1 Hub Worlds #'The Sky Eater' (Unlocked by Having a SuperCharger) #'Dragon's Peak' (Unlocked by Having a Vehicle) #'Chompy Gardens' (Unlocked by Having a Land Vehicle) #'Mystic Vault' (Unlocked by Having a Sea Vehicle) #'Cloud Kingdom' (Unlocked by Having a Sky Vehicle) Version 2.4 Hub Worlds #'Cradle of Creation' (Unlocked by Having a Brawler) #'Mushroom River' (Unlocked by Having a Ninja) #'Scholarville' (Unlocked by Having a Sorcerer) #'Shellmont Shores' (Unlocked by Having a Knight) #'Sky Fortress' (Unlocked by Having a Quickshot) #'Calamity City' (Unlocked by Having a Smasher) #'Fizzland' (Unlocked by Having a Swashbuckler) #'The Golden Arcade' (Unlocked by Having a Bazooker) #'Dragon Temple' (Unlocked by Having a Bowslinger) #'Abandon Amusement Park' (Unlocked by Having a Sentinal) Update Log 1.1 * Several Bug Fixes * Added option to download files when unlocked (to save lots of space for those with small collections.) * Added Fight Mode 1.2 * Added Residents such as Mabu, Gillmen, Molekin and more. * A few bug fixes 1.2.1 * Bug fixes 1.3 * Bug fixes * Added Tertiary attacks on characters. * All Trap Team Characters added. * Added Mod tab, to toggle mods on and off. 1.4 * Added 45 new Dual Elemental Hub Worlds. 1.4.1 * Several bug fixes regarding new Hub worlds. 1.5 * Removed and/or changed all unnecessary files to decrease game size by 30%. * Bug fixes. 1.6 * Added character speech. (Before the characters just made grunts and noises. * Bug fixes. 1.7 * Added 10 new Hub Worlds. * Bug fixes 1.8 *Added Soul Gems to find in HUB Worlds. *Added Traptanium. (Traptanium will only appear if a Trap is in the collection). 2.1 *Added SuperChargers and Vehicles. *Added Vehicle racing zones. *Added 5 new HUB Worlds. Trivia *There was a bit of confusion of why the Water and Life Hub was called "Clock Springs" This was simply because the Life and Water in the Tower of Time Adventure Pack had the same name. Activision announced that they wanted the Tower of Time to have a cameo. *You can get Instant Snap Shot and Instant Food Fight into the game by linking them from Trap Team on the Tablet. **This can also be done with Lost Islands Variants when you unlock a varient there. **Do note that these varients cannot unlock or expand other Hubs. **If the player links their game to Lost Islands then all of the Skylanders on Lost Islands that are linked but not on the game will come up. *As of the 1.7 Update, added the Midnight Mesuem and Suncraper Spire just adds onto the Light and Dark Hubs. *Upon Release, the game was very buggy, although, this has since changed as most of the bugs present upon release have been fixed. *Like the last game, the player can choose to only download data from the internet or the disc when that data is need to minimize space the game takes up on the PC. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Fanon Games Category:Fanon Category:Poseidon133 Category:Poseidon133 Games Category:Sand Box Games Category:Skylanders: World Category:Skylanders: World 2 Category:Fan idea Category:Cores Category:Giants Category:SWAP Force Category:Trap Masters Category:Trap Team Category:Villains Category:Trappable Villains Category:Sequels Category:Free Roamers Category:Sandbox Games Category:Open World Games Category:Platformers Category:Action-Adventure Games Category:Action-Adventure